Locura contagiosa
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: La locura es algo contagioso y Cho lo descubrirá cuando conozca el olor, el sonido y el sabor de la Luna. Respuesta a un reto de la comunidad "Crack and Roll". FEMSLASH Cho/Luna. NOTA: En este fic no hay ningún tipo de Bashing.


**DISCLAIMER:** **El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner.**

Este fic es la respuesta a un reto femslash de la comunidad de Live Journal "Crack and Roll", así que contiene femslash. Mentes puras, inocentes y perturbables, abstenerse de continuar.

_**LOCURA CONTAGIOSA**_

El silencio de la sala común de Ravenclaw sólo se rompía de vez en cuando por el suave sonido de las hojas de los libros al ser pasadas. A Cho le encantaba ese sonido. Estaba convencida de que en ningún otro lugar se respiraba tanta paz como en aquella sala común, quizás, y si la apurabas mucho, podría llegar a decirte que en la biblioteca se respira un ambiente parecido, pero no igual.

Entonces entró ella, dando saltitos, como siempre. Con la mirada perdida a medio camino entre la locura divertida de un adolescente enamorado y la ternura de un niño juguetón. Cho rodó los ojos cuando la vio y volvió a bajar la cabeza para concentrarse en el libro del que estaba intentando estudiar.

Escuchaba como sus pequeños pasos saltarines llegaban hasta donde estaba ella. Y no sólo oía sus pasos, no. Cuando Luna saltaba así podía oír el ruido de los corchos de ese extraño collar que llevaba, el tintineo de sus pulseras al chocar, el casi imperceptible choque que hacía su melena, siempre despeinada, al caer contra su espalda. Muchos de sus compañeros se quejaban de sus saltitos y sus correteos por la sala común, de cuando le daba por buscar animales inexistentes por los rincones, de su manía por decirles a todos que no se quedaran parados bajo el marco de la puerta porque allí es donde viven unos seres de la oscuridad, de los que ella nunca conseguía recordar el nombre, y que sí les veían distraídos, podrían robarles sus sueños ya que se alimentaban de ellos. Pero a ella esas cosas le encantaban. No sabía en que momento le había empezado a prestar atención a Luna. Puede que cuando todo el colegio le dio la espalda, ella abriera los ojos por primera vez en la vida y la viera, en todo su esplendor.

Un saltó algo más brusco y un sonido de todas esas pequeñas cosas que formaban parte de Luna y silencio de nuevo. Ya la tenía a su lado. Podía oler el aroma del champú de melocotón que usaba para el cabello. No levantó la mirada del libro, pero en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa muy ligera mientras esperaba ver que hacía Luna. Vio de reojo una de sus manos acercándose al libro que leía.

-**No es una buena idea**.- dijo sin levantar el tono de voz ni la vista.- Es de la biblioteca y tienes polvo de hadas en los dedos.

Escuchó la risa implosiva de Luna llenando la sala común y el refunfuñar de muchos de sus compañeros, varios libros cerrándose de golpe y el graznido de un cuervo de uno de los alumnos más nuevos. Contuvo su risa como pudo. Pero su sonrisa se dibujaba cada vez más y más. A veces los ravenclaws eran demasiado aburridos y, desde que conocía a Luna, le gustaba más buscar Snorckacs de Asta Arrugada con ella, que leer aburridos e interminables libros sobre luchas entre gigantes y gnomos que siempre terminaban exactamente igual, con la muerte de casi todos los gnomos por aplastamiento.

-No es polvo de hadas y lo sabes.- dijo Luna cuando consiguió dejar de reír. -El polvo de hadas no tiene esta tonalidad azulada cuando le da la luz solar.

Entonces Cho sí que levantó la cabeza para mirarla, ambas sonreían de forma muy abierta y pudieron escuchar el sonido de alguna silla arrastrándose mientras se quejaba de la poca decencia que había en esa escuela últimamente ya que no se podía estudiar bien en ningún sitio con tanta risa y tanta estupidez.

-Será mejor salir de aquí antes de que a alguno le de por denunciar a alguien tan sólo por reír. -dijo levantándose de la silla y metiendo el libro en su mochila.

-¿Quieres salir al jardín? -preguntó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos y casi rozando la nariz de su compañera con la propia.- Hace un buen día, seguro que podemos ver algún Snorckacks.

Esa vez fue Cho quien no pudo contener la risa. No entendía de donde sacaba Luna esa vitalidad tan contagiosa e inagotable, pero le encantaba.

-¿Sabes? -preguntó cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo de la sala común con ella.- **A veces me pones de los nervios**... -murmuró moviendo la negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?

Cruzaron la salida de la sala sin soltarse de la mano ni un segundo. Luna parecía distraída con algo que Cho no lograba adivinar del todo. ¿Estaba contemplado las paredes?

-Ya sabes que no. ¡Y tú tampoco! -añadió mirándola mientras se adelantaba un par de pasos a saltitos.- Por aquí se va a los jardines.

Cho rodó los ojos y negó de nuevo divertida. Caminó a pasos más largos y se plantó justo delante de Luna cortándole el paso. Se apoyó en la fría piedra del castillo y se fijó en lo mucho que brillaba el cabello de Luna cuando el sol le arrancaba rayos de luz al entrar por las ventanas.

-Seguro que me has envenenado en el desayuno para poder controlar mis acciones. -lo dijo completamente sería. Tanto que sabía que cualquier otra persona podría tomarlo como una amenaza de verdad. Cualquier otra persona, pero Luna no era como los demás. Ella sólo dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡No! Eso podría hacerlo si obtuviera un poco de ralladura de asta arrugada de Snorckacks. -dijo convencida de ello.- De momento me sigues sólo porque quieres hacerlo, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí... -se acercó a su oído como si le fuera a contar un terrible e inconfesable secreto.- Dicen que estoy loca. Lunática Lovegood me llaman.

Cho hizo rechinar sus dientes. Odiaba cuando ella misma bromeaba de esas cosas, como si de verdad no le importaran y sabía que le dolía no tener amigos y que la trataran así. Si a ella le sentaba tan mal y sólo lo veía, vivirlo debía ser un completo infierno.

-¡No digas eso! -le dijo molesta.- ¡Tú no estás loca! Lo que ocurre es que esta escuela está llena de gente que no ve más allá de sus narices.

Luna explotó de nuevo en carcajadas y Cho la miraba cada vez más seria. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿O acaso le hacía gracia que la insultaran? Pero no le duró mucho la seriedad. La risa de Luna llenaba el lugar, olía a melocotón porque aún estaban muy cerca, sus ojos azules parecían desprender chispas capaces de iluminarlo todo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, con miles de cabellos rubios haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Luna pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó.

-**Yo también te quiero, idiota**. -le susurró al oído.- Pero tienes que empezar a asumir que vas con una loca.

Cho buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de Luna sin separarse de ella ni un milímetro. Le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, poder hundirse en el olor de su piel.

-Quizás, lo que pasa, es que has hecho que me vuelva loca y por eso no me doy cuenta que tú lo estás.

Luna se movió un poco para mirarla bien de cerca.

-Eso no tiene lógica. La locura no es contagiosa. Hereditaría sí, pero no contagiosa.

Cho volvió a abrazarse a ella. A veces no lograba descifrar si lo suyo era inocencia, bromas, locura o ingenuidad, pero le encantaba que Luna fuera tal y como era, con todas sus rarezas y sus incoherencias.

-La locura del amor sí lo es, tonta.

Y se separó un poco de su cuello para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Sonrió. Su sabor era mucho mejor que su olor. De pronto, todos los sonidos que acompañaban a Luna en sus saltitos, empezaron a oírse en su interior.


End file.
